A Friendship Unlike Any Of The Rest
by LovelyEveningStar
Summary: "From the first moment they met, a deep bond was made. A bond that ran so deep that it didn't matter if they were different. And as such a friendship between a porky red-hatted plumber and green dinosaur truly begins." A collection of Mario and Yoshi friendship one-shots/drabbles. Can be from any universe. Fictional or canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a brand new story done in collaboration with the lovely jpkurihara. He has written a story on his profile called, 'Mario and Yoshi: Sleepy Squad.' I recommend it to any fan of Mario or Yoshi, or fans of the friendship they have. We both written this story as there is a lack of Mario and Yoshi friendship fanfics out there in the Mario archives. What the both of us plan to do is show everyone out there in Fanfiction the wonderful friendship that these two have, whether it be fictional or canon. That their friendship shouldn't just be about violence and that whole 'Mario abuses Yoshi' shtick. It is something much more. I hope all of you reading this story enjoy the work jpkurihara and I have put into this.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this introduction to our new story: " A Friendship Unlike Any Of The Rest."**

* * *

Some say that their friendship is odd. How can two people of different species EVER have anything in common?

From the first moment they meet, a deep bond was made. A bond that ran so deep that it didn't matter that they were so different.

In their friendship, they are one in the same.

There's no doubt about that.

And as such a friendship between a porky red-hatted plumber, and green dinosaur truly begins.

* * *

 **Alright forgive me for that short intro. I promise the next one shots would be more longer. Now I have a proposition for you dear readers. If you are interested, both jpkurihara and I can take any requests or suggestions that you guys want and make them into one shots. There are some rules all of you must follow though:**

 **No rated M content**

 **No sexual content**

 **Nothing involving violence, or anything demeaning to Mario and Yoshi's friendship. (This is a story telling about the wonderful story of a friendship of a plumber and his dinosaur steed, not another match to light up that 'Mario abuses Yoshi' ordeal.)**

 **No pairings of the two main characters**

 **(This may raise a couple eyebrows, but there's always going to be that one guy who's going to request for it. It is the internet after all)**

 **5\. No deaths of the two main characters**

 **6\. No third party characters. Only characters from the Mario universe are allowed. No OCs either.**

 **Oh and also, please no reuploading of these stories without our permission. If any you guys want to use these one-shots, please ask jpkurihara or myself.**


	2. Chapter 2:Comfort

**Now begins the very first official chapter of this story! This first chapter was written by me, and takes place in the universe of the SMW cartoon. To be more specific an episode of it title, 'Ghosts R Us.' It's based on a cute little scene from the beginning where Yoshi is scared, and Mario comforts him.**

* * *

Yoshi felt himself shake in fear as he walked in the darkness of the Forest of Illusion. Princess Toadstool, Mario, Luigi, and he were in this dreaded place because of that little shrimp, Oogtar.

He ran in here to play some game of hide n' seek with them, not knowing the danger he was putting himself and the rest of the companions following after him into.

Yoshi didn't know what frightened him the most in the Forest of Illusion. It could be the prospect of never coming out of the forest again if one were to take a wrong turn in the forest's confusing maze, or maybe it was the twisted malevolent faces that the trees bore as he and his group of friends passed by.

Yoshi whimpered in fear at the frightening sights before him. He just wanted to be back in his home in Dinosaur World, eating without a care in the world.

It wasn't until he felt something warm grab his hand did Yoshi stop shaking in terror. He turned to see Mario next to him, wearing a look of reassurance on his face.

The plumber gently squeezed Yoshi's hand, and let his actions speak for words.

' _Don't worry little buddy. There's nothing to worry about.'_

Yoshi gave a shaky smile which in turn made the plumber give a glowing one in return.

There was nothing to be afraid of.

Yoshi held Mario's hand tighter as he felt his fears calm down...for now.

* * *

 **Forgive me if there are any errors. It's been awhile since I watched the cartoon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Apple Tree

**Alright here's the next chapter of our story! This chapter was written by the lovely jpkurihara. Enjoy!**

* * *

He woke up to the sound of his belly growling. Looking to his side, he realized his friend was still sleeping. Yoshi looked upwards and saw an apple hanging from the tree's highest branch.

His belly manifested itself again via another growl. He rubbed his stomach gently and proceeded to climb the tree with the utmost care to not wake his friend.

Mario had a tough day fighting Bowser yet again, and he loved to rest under the shade of the apple tree after his adventures. Yoshi usually lied down on his lap, or to his side to keep him company.

Branch by branch, the agile little dino had already managed to climb to the top of the tree. As he reached to grab that succulent apple, the branch he was standing on emitted a cracking noise. The branch made another sound before snapping off the tree entirely. Yoshi closed his eyes as he fell, screaming.

His fall seemed to be going for a bit longer than he expected. He slowly opened his left eye to see he wasn't falling anymore. He opened his other eye and looked behind him to see a red figure holding him carefully, and smiling. The plumber placed him on his feet, and pulled out a hammer, hitting the tree with it.

A single apple dropped from the top of the tree, bouncing off the dino's nose, causing him to laugh. The tree shook again as about a hundred apples fell on top of Yoshi. He felt something grab him as Mario pulled him out of the pile of fruits.

The dinosaur's eyes shined when he saw the mountain of delicious fruit. He leaped back into the pile, eating a handful of them. Mario watched the scene for a few seconds before resuming his nap. Yoshi looked at him, and had an idea.

…

The tired hero woke up a few hours later. When he looked around, Yoshi was nowhere to be seen. He then noticed a few remaining apples before him.

The apples were carefully placed to resemble the shape of a heart.

Mario chuckled as he rolled his eyes. _'Oh Yoshi...'_

He got up and walked back towards his house. Yoshi, who was hiding in some bushes, smiled and ran ahead.


	4. Chapter 4: Follow The Rainbow Road Pt1

**Hey, Hey, Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! Okay, I got the inspiration for this chapter and the one after it from an old German Mario comic. The plot of the comic was that somehow Mario wounded up in the Land of Oz and had to find his way home, along with some familiar faces helping him along the way. It then gave me the image of Mario as Dorothy and Yoshi as Toto. After some brainstorming I came up with this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yoshi!" Mario called out to his dinosaur friend as he walked into the living room of his house. After saving the day again with the help of his younger brother, Luigi, and best friend, the three had a celebration in their honor from no other than Princess Peach herself.

The celebration had started off without any problems. Luigi had gotten the courage to ask his crush, the beautiful, but mysterious Princess Rosalina to dance, Yoshi indulged himself in a buffet full of all his favorite foods, and Mario...well he was just relaxing relieved that he could have some rest after a hard adventure.

It wasn't until later did things started to go wrong. Yoshi had gotten tired after a day of partying, and asked Mario if could crash in his house for a while to rest.

"Say no more Yoshi." Mario had said. "La mia casa e la tua casa." Yoshi had just stared blankly at him, not knowing what the heck he just said.

"My house is your house." Mario bluntly stated, as Yoshi's eyes widened, giving a 'oh' of understanding.

Mario never knew that a tornado would strike this day. When he saw the powerful winds from Peach's Castle, he felt a sinking feeling in his chest.

 _'_ _Oh Stars..._ _ **Yoshi**_ _.'_ the plumber worriedly thought of his friend alone, and scared out of his wits from a tornado striking. So he did the most logical thing anyone would do for their friend in a situation like this.

Run outside of the castle and into the chaos the tornado was causing.

Well it seemed logical to him.

When Mario arrived to his house, he saw no sign of Yoshi, and was about to give up hope until a little timid voice called out his name.

"M-M-Mario?" Yoshi meekly called out to the red-hatted plumber.

Mario turned around, and smiled seeing Yoshi there huddled at the top of the staircase, trembling in fear.

He was scared out of his mind, but he was safe and sound.

"T-there's a tornado." Yoshi squeaked.

"I know." Mario nodded. "I'm here to take you to Peach's Castle. It's the only place that's safe from this weather."

A crash was heard in the background, startling both plumber and dinosaur.

"What was that?!" Yoshi yelled, whimpering a bit.

"Probably just the wind knocking over a tree." Mario responded.

Another crash was heard, this time more violent than before.

Mario gasped, knowing what it meant.

 _'_ _The tornado.'_

He was too late.

A loud creak was heard as the house began to lose its foundation from the ground. "Mario! What are we going to do?" Yoshi screamed, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Mario bit his lip, trying to come up with a reassurance of some kind that Yoshi and him would come out of this tornado unscathed and well.

It was a total lie, and he knew it.

There was no sudden miracle appearing out of thin air and transporting them both to the castle safe and sound.

This was the end.

No way out of this problem.

There was only one thing Mario could think of to do: Survive.

"Let's go upstairs and into my room. There are too many things in here that might hurt us when the tornado unleashes its full force."

Yoshi did not need to be told twice, as he zoomed into the room, leaving Mario alone.

 _'_ _Stars...let this be some kind of twisted nightmare.'_ Mario prayed, as he entered his room, and huddled next to Yoshi.

Mario wanted to deny that his demise was just a few feet of happening.

He wanted to suddenly wake up, and breathed a sigh a relief to see that no tornado was there, and it was all but a dream. But as the clock reached zero, and the house was lifted up to the air, Mario knew that this was reality.

That he was literally inside a tornado, both Yoshi's and his life hanging on a single fragile piece of string.

 _'_ _Is this how people feel when they die?'_ Mario wondered.

He started to feel woozy.

Yoshi began bawling, as he hugged Mario, burying his face deep into the plumber's chest. Mario absentmindedly petted him, as he looked out of the window.

The ugly brown caused by the tornado had suddenly turned into a bubbly pink color.

It reminded him of Princess Peach.

 _'_ _Ah, Princess Peach.'_

Mario felt his eyes close, and swept into a state of unconsciousness, not knowing what fate he and his beloved friend would face.


	5. Chapter 5: Sick Days

**Here's another chapter by the wonderful jpkurikara.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mario took the thermometer and sighed, placing his hand on Yoshi's nose.

Yup, still hot.

The poor dino had got a fever from playing outside in the rain, and was now shaking in bed. Mario was in his doctor outfit, examining his friend.

He sighed again, and shook his head.

"Yoshi, I'm going to have to start locking the door during rainy days if you keep doing this."

"Yoshi is s-s-sorry M-Mario...But it's so fun to jump in the small p-puddles that form with the rain...Can I please get another blanket? I'm s-so cold…"

Mario walked over to the wardrobe, and got another blanket, gently placing it over his friend. It was a cute white sheet with green polka dots, resembling a Yoshi egg, which Yoshi got on his fourth birthday. He now had three blankets, but was still shaking.

"M-more please."

"Stars, this is worse than I thought..." Mario muttered to himself. "These are literally all the blankets we have Yoshi, there's nothing else here."

Yoshi continued to shiver. It pained Mario to see someone like this, especially if said person was his friend.

"Don't move okay?" The plumber/doctor walked downstairs into the kitchen and got a bowl from one of the cupboards. He placed it inside a sink, and opened the tap. As the bowl filled, he walked back upstairs and told Yoshi to sit down.

Mario wrapped him with the blankets and took him carefully in his arms, like an oversized baby dinosaur. He walked downstairs again, placed Yoshi on the sofa, and walked back to the kitchen.

He removed his glove and touched the bowl of water. The temperature was adequate, and he brought the recipient to the living room. Yoshi noticed it and removed his shoes.

Mario placed the bowl on the floor and Yoshi placed his feet inside, and he could already feel himself slowly getting better.

Mario changed into his regular clothes and sat by his friend's side, embracing Yoshi.

"T-th-thanks Mario...We will always be friends, r-right?"

Mario brought his friend closer.

"Of course we will, Yoshi. I'll always be there for you."


	6. Chapter 6: Follow The Rainbow Road Pt 2

**And now here's the last part of this story's first mini-series, 'Follow The Rainbow Road'**

 **I'm creative with titles right? XD Anyway please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A ray of sunlight shined through the window hitting Mario in the face. The plumber opened his eyes and groaned.

 _'_ _Am I dead?'_ He thought as he slowly got up from the floor.

The last thing he remembered was that Yoshi and him were about to face the inevitable doom from a tornado, and that he fell asleep, not knowing what fate he and his old friend had faced.

Mario rubbed his eyes and found himself at his room. The same place he was before the tornado struck.

Did this mean Yoshi and he survived?'

 _'_ _I hope so.'_

A loud scream brought Mario out of his thoughts, and his hero instinct suddenly kicked in.

Someone was in danger, and he had to save them!

He ran out of his room, and down the stairs to find the person who had screamed to be…

"Yoshi?"

Mario stepped outside to see the green dinosaur, staring at a sight that was so whimsical, and so surreal that it put the Mushroom Kingdom's floating blocks, and eyes on every inanimate object to shame.

The two of them seemed to be in a small village, with houses reaching the size of Mario's waist. Giant mushrooms popped up from the ground, which seemed to be touching the heavens. The clouds were pink, and looked like they were made from bubblegum.

And there was some strange humming.

Mario turned to his side, to see it coming from a running stream of water that passed by the small village. The stream stopped humming, and giggled sensing Mario's presence before it.

"Hi!" It said, making the plumber jump in surprise.

"Mamma mia!"

This all felt like some sort of dream. Was he dreaming?

Mario gave himself a hard pinch in the arm.

Nope. He was still here.

Yoshi turned around, hearing Mario's shout.

"Mario! You woke up! I was wondering when…" Yoshi trailed off as he fully took in Mario's appearance.

His eyes widened in shock, before falling on the ground in laughter.

Mario tilted his head in confusion, wondering why in the world Yoshi was laughing at him.

 _'_ _Is there something on my face?'_ He thought to himself.

He turned to look himself in the window of his house, and got the shock of his life.

He was wearing a dress!

And to add insult to injury, his hair were in two braids completed with red ribbons at the end, his signature red cap was gone and replaced with a white headband with a red M on it, and instead of wearing his regular brown worker boots, he wore red slippers!

"WAHHH!"

Yoshi laughed even harder, hearing Mario's realization to his new appearance.

Mario turned bright red in embarrassment, and turned to Yoshi, glaring at the giggling dinosaur.

"Did you do this to me?!" Mario growled.

Yoshi stopped laughing, as he got up from the ground, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Whoo that was a good laugh." He sighed happily. "No, I did not do that to you **_ma'am_**." Yoshi snickered.

Mario narrowed his eyes, giving Yoshi a warning look.

 _'_ _Make fun of me one more time...'_

"I wish I had a camera with me." Yoshi sighed sadly. "I want to get a picture of this moment. It's just too great of an opportunity to pass."

"Do you want me to hurt you **_friend_**?" Mario asked, his voice straining on the word friend.

Yoshi ignored what he was saying and looked behind Mario.

"Hey! I was talking to you-

"SHH!" Yoshi pointed behind Mario.

"Look." He whispered.

Mario craned his neck to see someone looking at them through a bush.

"Hello?"

The person yipped in fear, as he hid in the bush, hoping Mario and Yoshi didn't come over and expose him.

The two friends looked at each other with questioning glances.

Just where in the world were they?

* * *

 **And...DONE. This and the chapter before it were the longest I ever written. Anyways, thank you for reading and tune in to the next chapter! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Playing Hero

**Is anyone even following this story? Never mind. Okay here's the next chapter. This one takes place in the beginning of Super Mario 64 DS. I always thought how Yoshi must of felt hearing that Mario was missing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yoshi, Yoshi."

Yoshi grumbled as he tried ignoring the voice disturbing his precious beauty sleep. The owner of the voice sighed, as he popped the snot bubble coming out of Yoshi's nose, awakening the green dinosaur.

"W-wha?" Yoshi wearily asked, looking up to see the person who had awakened him.

"Lakitu?" Yoshi had a confused look on his face wondering why the camera-wielding creature sitting on a cloud has awakened him. "What's wrong?"

Lakitu shushed Yoshi as he floated closer to him, his goggled eyes nervously darting back and forth."Listen," Lakitu began, getting Yoshi's attention. "Mario hasn't returned yet."

Yoshi's eyes widened in shock hearing Lakitu tell him this news.

 _'_ _Mario's missing? But how? The last time I saw was when he entered Princess Peach's castle...'_

Yoshi's eyes narrowed, immediately knowing who was responsible behind Mario's disappearance. A certain Koopa King came to mind.

Yoshi growled, as he stood up from the ground his hands clenched into fists. Lakitu flew towards the castle, motioning the green dinosaur to follow suit.

Yoshi didn't need to be told twice as ran in the direction of the entrance of Peach's Castle. A whole new adventure was awaiting the green dinosaur before the grand doors of the magnificent castle.

 _'_ _Guess I have to play hero now.'_ Yoshi thought, smiling bitterly.

If only it weren't in these horrible conditions.


	8. Chapter 8:Nighttime Comfort

**This chapter and the next are written by jpkurihara. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yoshi woke up, and looked around himself. He slowly climbed to the top of the bed, and tapped Mario's shoulder, whispering his name.

The sleepy plumber turned to face Yoshi. "Oh, hey buddy." He said, softly scratching the back of the dino's head. "Is something wrong?"

"N-Nightmares…" Yoshi said quietly. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course." Mario shuffled to the side of the bed, and lifted the cover for the friend. Yoshi removed his shoes, and lied down by Mario's side, hugging him tightly.

Mario began caressing Yoshi, saying comforting words. After a few minutes, the little dino fell asleep, and was snoring audibly, still hugging Mario.

The plumber smiled at the scene, and kissed the top of Yoshi's nose.

"Good night, Yoshi." He whispered, so quietly that it was almost to himself.

Yoshi opened his left eye, and licked Mario's nose.

"Good night, Mario. Yoshi loves you."


	9. Chapter 9: Fight

Yoshi was dashing through the woods, crying. Mario and he had a huge fight, and he ran away from the house because of it. He tried many times to wipe the tears away from the eyes, but every time he did so, even more would flow.

Yoshi realized he wasn't sure where he was going, but by the time he did so, the forest's fog had already enveloped him, and reduced his visibility to merely three palms in front of him.

"H-hello?" He said, scared. "Is anyone there?"

Yoshi looked around him. There was no way for him to remember which way he came from, and no way to know what waited ahead. His heart started pounding once he realized the situation he was in.

Yoshi sat down, and buried his face on his knees as he looked around.

"Help..someone.." He attempted to call, but all that came out was a whisper.

Yoshi began crying even harder, now. He was completely lost among these trees, and who knew what dangerous creatures could live here?

The poor dino started to rock back and forth as puddles of tears formed around him.

"Yoshi?" Someone called out.

Yoshi lifted his head slowly, and looked around the fog once more.

"Yoshi?"

Yoshi got up to his feet. He could hear footsteps getting closer.

Out of the fog, a person emerged. Someone dressed in overalls, and sported a red cap on the top of his head.

"Yoshi!"

Mario dashed towards his friend, and the both of them hugged each other, crying. Not out of fear anymore, but in relief in finding each other.

"Yoshi, thank Eldstar, you're alright...Luigi told me you ran here, so I came after you. Oh stars, I'm so sorry I said all those things to you...I'm very, very sorry…"

"It's a-a-alright, M-Mario...I sh-shouldn't have said that as well…C-could you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, you silly little dino! You're my best friend, and nothing can change that."

He grabbed Yoshi's hand.

"Here, let's get out of this place…" Mario said, leaving the way out of the forest, hand in hand with Yoshi.


	10. Chapter 10: Kisses On The Cheek

**This one-shot takes place in the Mario and Luigi universe. I always saw Mario so serious, and rarely smiling in the art for the series. He always had a glare or neutral face on him. Never a genuine smile on him. So being the weirdo I am, I came up with this little gem.**

 **Special thanks to JP for giving me the idea for this in one of our conversations!**

* * *

It was morning in the Mario Brothers house. Both Luigi and Yoshi were in the kitchen discussing something, when Mario suddenly entered. He had a deep frown on his face, bags under his eyes, and looked like he would snap if someone were to approach him.

"Good morning Mario!" Luigi greeted his older brother.

"Shut up Luigi."Mario mumbled as he poured himself a glass of milk, and left.

"Love you too big bro." Luigi said, hearing a grumble of a reply from Mario.

"What's with Mario?" Yoshi asked.

Luigi sighed, shaking his head. "He's just a bit grouchy since he's been rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser more than usual."

"More than usual?"

Luigi nodded. "It's taking a toll on him. You saw those bags under his eyes. Mario's missing sleep, since he's stresses out thinking Koopa's going to kidnap Peach in the middle of the night."

"Has he?"

"Eh..about three or four times." Luigi replied, making a so-so gesture with his hand.  
Yoshi looked worriedly at the living room where Mario was at.

"Poor Mario...I wish there was something we could do for him." he said.

Luigi snorted. "Good luck with that. I tried helping him relax, and wound up with a hole in the wall."

"He slammed you into the wall?!" Yoshi shrieked.

"Pssh,no. Mario's not that much of a jerk. Even when being a grouch. He **literally** punched a hole in the wall the minute I put my hand on his shoulder."

"Yikes."

"Uh-huh." Luigi agreed, nodding his head.

Yoshi wasn't discouraged; however. Luigi may have had bad luck in trying to get Mario to relax, but it couldn't help to try.

"Well, I'm gonna help Mario then!" Yoshi announced cheerfully.

Luigi looked at Yoshi before suddenly bursting out with laughter, his cheeks turning bright pink.

"Nice one Yoshi!" Luigi giggled. "You had me going there for a sec."

Luigi then stopped his laughter as he saw the look of seriousness on Yoshi's face.

"Wait, you're serious?!" Luigi shouted. "Did you not hear what I just said?! I know you want to help Mario, but he's too...aggressive right now to reason with."

"I know," Yoshi agreed. "But I feel horrible for him having to deal with this. He just needs someone to be there for him."

"Good luck then." Luigi said, before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yoshi asked.

"I rather not be here when you confront Mario. If he punched a hole in the wall when **I** confronted him, then he would literally destroy the house when you do."

"..."

"Well...bye!" Luigi slammed the door, leaving Yoshi and Mario as the only residents inside the house.

Yoshi sighed as he approached the ticking time bomb that was Mario.

"Hi Mario!" Yoshi greeted cheerfully, jumping on the couch Mario was seated on.

Mario made no reaction, glaring at the television in front of him.

"Whatcha watchin?" Yoshi asked, looking at the television as well. Only static was seen in the screen.

"Wow! I never had seen this program before!" Yoshi said in a faux-cheery tone.

Mario scrunched his nose, and grumbled still staring at the static-filled TV. Yoshi bit his lip, thinking on what to do next.

"Aw come on Mario don't be like this!" Yoshi said, as he laid his head in Mario's lap. Mario still didn't make any reaction.

"Can you really resist this face?" Yoshi got up from the couch, and faced Mario making the best cute pouty face he could. It was bit of a secret weapon for Yoshi if wanted something his way. Ninety-nine percent of the time people would crack under this face, making it a sure plus that it would wipe the grouchiness out of Mario.

This wasn't one of those times. Mario just stared at Yoshi, his black eyes only showing no sign of cracking under the face his green dinosaur buddy was making at him.

Yoshi stopped using his secret weapon, sitting down on the couch, hopeless on what to do to help Mario.

Unless..no. That was stupid. Stupid enough that it just might work.

Yoshi began grinning, a new plan brewing inside his mind. He turned to Mario, and gave him a big hug, kissing him on the cheek.

Mario squeaked as let himself out of Yoshi's grasp, and fell onto the floor. Yoshi looked at him, and started giggling seeing the blush creep on the plumber's cheeks.

"Yoshi..w-wha.." Mario was speechless on why the green dinosaur would do that.

Luckily Yoshi did the answering for him. "You seemed really grouchy the past few days, and I thought I would make you feel better!"

"By kissing me?!"

Yoshi shrugged, seeing nothing wrong what he did.

"What? We're close friends, so it's not like it's wrong or anything. Besides, we Yoshis express friendship a bit more different than you guys do."

"I can see that." Mario deadpanned, joining Yoshi on the couch.

"So..do you still feel like a grouch?" Yoshi asked, uncertain if his plan actually worked.

Mario snorted, shaking his head. "You silly dinosaur… I will always act like a grouch when these days happen."

Yoshi lowered his head in disappointment. "Oh.."

"Just not this one time." Yoshi turned to look at Mario who had a small smile on his face. He still looked tired, of course, but his bitter mood was now gone.

Yoshi squealed in happiness as he tackled Mario into a hug, his tail wagging behind him, and giving as many kisses on Mario's cheeks as possible despite the red-hatted plumber's protest.

* * *

 **Alright let me set the record straight for you guys. Those kisses were meant in a best friends/ brotherly sort of way. It wasn't yaoi or anything**


	11. Chapter 11: Like Family

**Ugh, I hate this chapter. I just wrote it for laughs, but JP convinced me to upload it. HERE YA GO JP YOU FABULOUS PERSON YOU. =3**

* * *

"Mario?"

"Yeah?"

Yoshi twiddled his thumbs a bit as he looked at the plumber uncertainly.

"We...We would be friends forever right?"

Mario laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh Yoshi...We wouldn't be friends forever."

Yoshi had a heartbroken look on his face.

"We're like family, and you're just like the other little brother that I always want."

Yoshi squeaked in happiness as he hugged Mario, the plumber giggling as he wrapped the dinosaur in his arms as well.


	12. Chapter 12: Mario's Other Little Brother

**Here's another chapter by the fabulous JP. =3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Yoshi and Mario were sitting at the entrance to their house.

"So Luigi is going to sleep in his mansion for this week?"

Mario nodded. "It wouldn't make sense if he didn't use that place."

The two kept looking at the sunset for a few seconds.

"Hey, is it true that you were kidnapped?"

"Uh-huh. If it wasn't for Luigi, I would be nothing but a decoration on King Boo's wall."

"You're so lucky you got such a great brother."

"Yeah, and I'm also lucky I got such a great friend like you." Mario turned to Yoshi, and placed his hand over his shoulder, smiling.

Yoshi smiled radiantly, and hugged Mario, nuzzling him.

"Aww, thanks Mario! That means a lot to me."

He lied down on the plumber's lap, facing him.

"I love you Mario...Don't worry, not in THAT way."

Mario laughed, and started scratching the back of Yoshi's head. He looked at the sunset.

"You know, Luigi might not be here, but at least I got my other little brother with me."

Yoshi giggled. "And who may that be?" He said, despite knowing the answer.

"Haha, you, dummy!"

Mario hugged Yoshi while the dino licked him repeatedly.


	13. Chapter 13:Homesick

**This chapter takes place in the Super Mario World cartoon. I always wondered how the Mario Bros. could cope with being away from their home. Wouldn't they be homesick and be upset that they don't have a way back to the place that they spent their whole lives in? The wheels in my mind started turning and this came out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mario had not been himself for a few days. The plumber thought nobody would have notice his sudden change in mood, not knowing a certain green dinosaur was noticing his pain as well.

Yoshi didn't know much about life as he was only a baby according to Princess Toadstool, but he did know that it wasn't right for Mario to be so upset about something. Something that he didn't want to share with the rest of them.

"Luigi?" Yoshi asked the younger Mario brother. "Why is Mario so sad?"

"Hmm?" Luigi looked up disinterestedly at Yoshi from his work of fixing the kitchen sink's pipes.

Yoshi sighed, annoyed. "Mario's been sad Luigi, and I don't know why!"

"Oh he's just missing Brooklyn." Luigi replied nonchalantly, going back to his work.

"Brook-lyn?" Yoshi said, puzzled. "Is that one of Mario's old friends?"

Luigi snickered as he shook his head in amusement. "No Yoshi. Brooklyn was our old home. We lived there all our lives before landing here in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I thought Mario and you were both born here." Yoshi said, surprised to know that the brothers were not natives here of the kingdom after all.

Luigi sighed, putting the wrench he was holding on top of the sink.

"It's a long story Yoshi." Luigi explained. "But it's one without a happy ending."

Yoshi looked confused. "I-I thought you guys liked here." he said, hurt.

"Of course we do!" Luigi reassured Yoshi. "Mario and I love it here and treat this place like our second home, but sometimes...sometimes we miss our first home as well."

Luigi stood up and looked at Yoshi, a distant look in his eyes. "We had so many fond memories in Brooklyn. When we found out that there was no way back to the place we once called home…" Luigi trailed off, putting a gloved hand over his mouth.

"Excuse me I have to go."

Luigi brushed passed Yoshi, heading towards his room.

"Go to him Yoshi." Luigi said, looking back at the green dinosaur. "Mario's known Brooklyn much longer than I have, and from what you said it's been killing him on the inside."

"What about you Luigi?" Yoshi asked, his eyes filled with worry for the green-hatted plumber.

"Don't worry about me." Luigi said with a wave of his hand. "I'll be alright. I just need a moment alone."

Yoshi still looked at Luigi worriedly, but respected his wishes as he left him on his own to search for Mario.

* * *

Yoshi spotted Mario sitting under a tree near the outside of Dome City. The plumber had his eyes filled with tears, and his hands were wrapped around his head.

"Mario?" Yoshi called out as he sat near the grieving plumber.

Mario sniffed, and looked at Yoshi, a broken expression on his face.

"What." he said, dully.

Yoshi bit his lip, and continued. " I know you miss Brook-lyn. I know you're probably sad…"

"Heh. Sad is an understatement Yosh." Mario said, sardonically. "I've known Brooklyn ever since I was a little bambino. Seeing all the tall buildings and the rustle and bustle of the people below brought a sort of charm to it." Mario smiled fondly at the memories coming to mind.

"When Luigi and I got sucked through that bathtub, I never thought it would be the last time that I would see Brooklyn. I thought it was some sort of sick dream. The many times I tried pinching myself awake, only to find out it was reality…"

Mario stopped as he started to tremble, tears trailing down his cheeks.

Yoshi immediately hugged the hurt plumber, nuzzling him on his wet cheek.

"I-I miss Brooklyn Yoshi." Mario sobbed, leaning in towards the dinosaur's hold. "I miss it so much."

"But you got us Mario."

Mario looked at Yoshi, confusion on his tear-filled face.

"You have Luigi, Princess Toadstool, the cave people, and me with you. Didn't you say one time that home is where you're surrounded by people who love you?"

"I guess I did." Mario chuckled lightly.

"So...you are **home** Mario."

Yoshi tilted his head, and licked away any stray tears still on Mario's face.

Mario began giggling, feeling ticklish where Yoshi was licking him.

"Oh Yoshi.."

Mario pulled the dinosaur into a tighter hug, planting a light kiss on his nose.

"Thank you for being with me little buddy. You don't know how much I needed someone like you around."


	14. Chapter 14: The Lovable Idiot

**And..here's another chapter by my awesome friend and fellow collab writer JP! =3**

* * *

"Yoshi!" Mario kicked the door to their house open. Yoshi was sitting on the couch with Luigi, the two were chatting about television shows. Mario was carrying a brush and towel.

Yoshi knew immediately what it meant, and attempted to run.

"Luigi, Protocol Four, NOW!"

Luigi quickly grabbed Yoshi, but the dino stepped on his and freed himself with one quick movement. Yoshi dashed towards the stairs, but Mario leaped in front of him while Luigi got him by the back, the two surrounding him.

"You got nowhere to go, Yoshi! Either you go take a bath right now, or Luigi and I will do it by force!"

Yoshi shook his head, looking for a way to escape. If he tried going upstairs, Mario would grab him. If he tried running back, Luigi would grab him. There was no visible way out.

"Luigi, now!"

The two Bros. jumped towards Yoshi to restrain him, but the nimble dino quickly reacted and jumped upwards, causing Mario and Luigi to crash into each other. Yoshi landed on the two, and used the opportunity to rush into the second floor.

Mario got up, rubbing his head.

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah...What should we do?"

"You stay down here. If Yoshi tries to escape through the door, don't let him."

Luigi ran to the door, and stood in front of it while Mario walked upstairs and scanned the area. He took a pack of cookies from his pocket and shook it.

"Yoooooshii...Check out these cookies I got!"

Yoshi's eyes widened. Cookies were one of his few weaknesses, and Mario knew it.

" _No! Yoshi, resist it! It's all a trick_!" He said to himself mentally, as he tried to resist revealing his position.

There were some biting sounds.

"Hmm. these cookies are delicious! *chomp* You have no idea what you're missing! *chew*"

Yoshi slightly lifted the bed's covers to take a brief peek at the snacks, but his friend noticed the pair of blue eyes beneath the bed, staring.

"AHA!"

"WAAH!"

Yoshi quickly brought down the sheets, hoping Mario didn't hear him, and was just bluffing, but he wasn't.

Mario's hand reached out under the bed and grabbed a squirming Yoshi.

"Come on Yoshi, stop messing around..YEEEEEEEOWCH!"

He screamed as Yoshi bit his hand. The bite wasn't deep enough to pierce the skin, but it was deep enough to cause serious pain.

"THAT'S IT!" Mario pulled Yoshi out of his hiding spot, lifting him, and placing him on his shoulder. It was seriously difficult to resist the urge to hit him for causing the intense pain on his hand.

He walked downstairs carrying the dino, who was throwing a tantrum. Luigi opened the door for his brother, and the three went outside.

"No fair! You can't lure me with cookies!" Yoshi said, kicking the air.

"All's fair in love and war, my friend."

Yoshi saw the wooden tin full of water, and tried desperately to escape, but Mario merely held him tighter. He walked over the tin, and placed Yoshi in it as the dinosaur complained, and flailed in an attempt to escape.

Once he realized no one was paying attention, he stopped and started to relax, as he slid downwards into the water, submerging his body.

"See? This isn't so bad, is it? I don't know why you always cause a ruckus every time..."

Yoshi turned towards Mario.

"Well, if it isn't so bad, why don't you take a bath as well?" He grabbed Mario by the collar and pulled him into the water.

Mario emerged, not happy at all, compared to Yoshi and Luigi who were struggling to contain their laughter.'

Mario touched his chin, and felt a beard made of soap bubbles.

"Bwahahahaha!" Luigi and Yoshi started to laugh together as Mario's blood started boiling.

Yoshi noticed the red-hatted plumber's face was turning as red as his shirt, and splashed some water at him.

"Hey, cool out, Santa!"

He scooped up some bubbles and molded them into a mustache.

"Hey Luigi, check this out!" He said, taking Mario's hat, and wearing it along with the mustache.

"It's-a me, Mario!"

The two began laughing again.

Yoshi floated closer to Mario, and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Chill out man, we're just joking with ya."

"You're an idiot, Yoshi."

The dinosaur was shocked by the insult and floated away, lowering his head in sadness. Mario took Yoshi's head, and lifted it so he would be looking into his eyes.

"Calm down, I didn't finish. You're the good kind of idiot, the one who makes things fun. And that's what I like about you." He said, hugging his friend, and scratching the back of his eyes.

Yoshi threw water into the air.

"Hooray for silliness!"

He licked Mario, but his lips curled up in disgust, and spat into the grass.

"Eww, tastes like soap!"

The three started laughing.


	15. Chapter 15: Yoshi's Wave Goodbye

**Okay here's a special author's note by JP. Take it away dude! =D**

 ** _Hey guys and girls, it's me JP! I based this chapter on a small Easter egg in Super Mario Galaxy 2. In Bowser's Galaxy Generator, once you arrive at the end of the level, there will be a flagpole. If Yoshi is with you, you will have to leave him since he cannot climb. Once you dismount him, Yoshi will wave to Mario goodbye, confident that his friend will save the day again. It's seriously cute._**

 **And it is! XD Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Mario and Yoshi arrived at the flagpole. This was it. No more 1-Ups or items. Bowser was waiting patiently at the top for the final showdown against his rival. With the fate of the multiverse in his hands, Mario leapt off Yoshi's back. The dino grabbed his arm, giving him an unsure look.

"I'm sorry Yoshi, but now I need to do this alone…"

Yoshi did not let go, or even loosen his grip.

Mario kneeled in front of his friend, and removed his hat revealing a near asleep Luma. He placed his hand on Yoshi's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Yoshi, listen; you cannot climb the flagpole."

"But I want to go with you! What if you need my help up there?"

Mario shook Yoshi's shoulder lightly to get his attention.

"Look, I know you want to go with me. I love to have your help against Bowser, but you can't. You already helped me enough through this journey, thank you. But now you just have to believe in me."

He smiled, and Yoshi did the same. Mario gave his friend a pat in the back, and walked towards the pole, ready to face Bowser.

"Mario!"

Yoshi stopped the plumber again. He hesitated for a second, but spoke.

"Please promise me you will be okay….I don't want to lose my best friend…"

"I promise, Yoshi. Trust me."

Mario started climbing the pole, and gave Yoshi one last glance to see his friend was waving at him goodbye.

Mario waved back when a thought crossed in his head

…

 _Luigi and Yoshi were looking down at his grave. Yoshi was crying loudly while Luigi attempted to comfort him._

 _The green-hatted brother also had tearful eyes, and some of the tears managed to run down his face despite him trying to hold them back. He knew that's what Mario would've wanted._

 _"_ _He did everything he could, Yoshi...Thank you bro, for everything you did for the world. You were the best brother I could have. I love you."_

 _Luigi deposited a handful of flowers on the tombstone._

 _Yoshi attempted to say something, but stuttered endlessly. He eventually managed to control himself to let some words through._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Mario. It's all m-my fault. I should've gone wi-with y-you…"_

 _Luigi hugged Yoshi._

 _"_ _Don't blame yourself Yoshi. It's not your fault. Bowser was just too powerful this time around."_

…

Mario shook the thought out of his head. He couldn't let this happen. He had to win. For Peach, for Luigi, and for Yoshi.

Yoshi watched his friend reach the top and disappear from sight. He knew there was nothing more to do now other than believe in Mario.

Yoshi closed his eyes, and started to pray to the Star Spirits.

"Please Mario. Don't get hurt...Everyone is counting on you now, especially me."


End file.
